Positive
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Pheobe talks to you and tells you about her life.


A/N: Here is another story for Jose

**A/N: Here is another story for Jose. I don't know if I gave you a story for the Chuckie and Angelica picture but, if I didn't, here is one. Much love to you Jose and ALL the fans/readers out there.**

**Side Note: This reader traffic thing is so cool. I got to see all the people reading my stories and where they are from. It's people in Israel, Russia, and Singapore reading my work. **_**That's**_** HOT.**

**Positive**

**By: Princesslady**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. HA! and all of its affiliates belong to their respectable owners. Made for fan-purposes only.**

I have a blue pill, a red pill, a green pill, and a yellow pill. One is cherry flavored, one is raspberry, one is apple, while the other tastes like dirt and eggs- but you didn't hear it from me. I take the red in the morning, the blue in the afternoon, the green in the evening, and the yellow just before I get ready to go to bed. Want to know something else? These pills have magical effects on me. Now, I know what you may be thinking, but it's nothing like that. I am Phoebe Heyedrahl- senior in high school, caption of the National Honor Society, head chair in math club, and top selection of enrollment from Princeton Admission officials You may say I have a pretty decent resume on my hands. I do, not to brag or "toot my own horn", but I do. So, do you **honestly** think I have time for drugs? Never, my parents would kill me if they caught me chocking down ecstasy or PCD. Instead, these little flavored beauties are my meds…for my HIV.

Don't give me that look. I know that look all too well. I bet right now you are trying to mend it or mask it with another hidden expression. Too late, though, I caught you. Every time I tell someone I am diagnosed with HIV, they give me the same look you just gave me. Yes, I have become familiar with the widened eyes, mouth drop, and sudden steps back. I get it every time I tell someone I have the deathly virus. So please, I beg you with every ounce of willpower I have in me, don't discriminate against me. I am still that intelligent little Asian girl you have grown to love and respect. So please, don't turn your back on me like everyone else. Nothing about me has changed.

So, judging by your sudden change in demeanor- and sudden wave of guilt- I suppose I owe you an explanation on how and why I contracted this modern epidemic. It's simple really, nothing as complex or diverse as molecular bone structure research about it. I just had sex. Yes, you all are shocked and appalled that little miss Phoebe had sexual intercourse. Everyone else was so you are no different. Well, I'm seventeen, so what do you expect? My hormones are in overdrive so I had to get used to them in some way or fashion. I chose sex. Now, here you go with that look again. I know what you are thinking. _"Phoebe is a total nympho?" _Not even. I only had sex with _one_ time with only _one _male. You all know him, you may hate him, but you know him. Gerald Johansson. Now, if you are articulate and bright, you can piece together an equation on how I contracted this virus. If you can't, let me help you.

Add the Gerald, add me, subtract clothing, divide the legs. Simple and easy to the point. Here we go with that look again. I am quite certain you have heard this little saying before- only a bit more upbeat in tempo. Only thing different with the infamous slur is the ending: Pray to god to not multiply. Yes, you know it, sang it in the jump ropes when you were younger too. Don't deny it; we all had our moments when we skipped rope to the filthiest of songs. I did it too and I am supposed to be the good girl on the block. See, here we go with that look. Now, you are turning your nose up at me because you want to strangle Gerald for giving me HIV. Well, honestly, when I first found out I had it I did too. I wanted to shoot and kill that man where he stood. Still do, but I don't act on my instincts. Instead, I just let it go and move on.

So I presume you would like to know whom he contracted it from. Simple and easy honestly. His ex-girlfriend from freshman year, Laquana. I heard from random sources that she moved around a lot. Those ghetto "hoes" always move around. Can I say that with out offending? Probably not but I am starting to not care. That…woman gave my boyfriend HIV which he gave to me. He didn't know he had the virus at the time we made love, but he found out when I told him I had it months later. So now, I am stuck living with this virus- taking four pills a day to relieve myself of the symptoms while keeping my cell count normal- until a magic potion becomes available to the public that rids people of this modern day plague. I have no supporting friends and my family treats me like an outsider. I cope with it but I would rather have my support group behind me. So, that's why I talk to you- a total stranger I have only known for the past five minutes. But, may I ask you a question? If someone you knew contracted HIV, would you turn away from them?

**A/N: This isn't my typical writing style but as an entry level to junior English, I had to write a first person PDA about an epidemic facing society. It was hard but I chose fanfiction as a way to do my assignment while having fun with it. Also, because I know my prof. will look at this eventually, I asked one of my family members who lives with HIV how many medications they took. He told me four so I used four. Not exactly the best reference but it was good enough for me. **


End file.
